Maju Mundur
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: "Mau majuuuu? Atau mundur sas?" kalau kalian mau yang mana? Drabble pelepas rindu karna lama hiatus. Spesial buat kita semua para Kizuna semoga suka. SASUNARU!


...

**Maju Mundur : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL (YAOI) MALEXMALE, GAJE, TYPO DLL**

**Gak suka tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja tapi resiko tanggung sendiri loh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto cowok ganteng berambut pirang idaman Sasuke lagi asik nonton tv sambil selonjoran kaki di ruang tamu. Mulutnya gak berhenti makan apa aja yang ada di toples meja kaca depan dia lagi duduk santai. Berasa yang punya rumah aja. Padahal si tuan rumah duduk anteng sambil baca buku novel terbitan lama yang di pinjam di perpustakaan sekolah.

Cowok aktif anak paman Minato sahabat baik ayah Sasuke itu emang gak betah kalau disuruh duduk berleha lama-lama, bikin pantat sakit katanya. Lebih sakit kalau ditusuk sama Sasuke pake 'Spidol'. Nah loh.

Naruto mulai bosan karna gak ada acara yang menarik, dia ganti itu channel tv cepet banget sampe akhirnya dia banting itu remot keatas meja terus dia teriak "Sas, gue boseeennn! Cabut yuk!"

Yang dipanggil Sas,,, sasmono, sasono, sasmiadi atau sas sapa itu bergeming kayak patung pancoran yang kebanyakan semen. Dieeeemm aja. Bodo amat udah jadi slogan mati dia.

"Sasuke! Lo denger gue gak sih!" teriak Naruto kenceng banget tapi yang di teriakin cuma woles aja.

Gak dapet tanggepan postif, Naruto cuma bisa melengos lemes kepaksa nonton tv lagi. Gak peduli sekarang itu layar mau nampilin apaan. Abis iklan tiba-tiba aja Naruto jadi serius gitu nontonnya. Sasuke aja sampe penasaran, dia ngelirik dari ekor matanya. 'Ngapain tuh cewe maju mundur?' batinnya gak minat.

Lain Sasuke lain juga Naruto. Ni cowok keliatan antusias banget sama hal beginian yang ujung-unjungnya malah bikin sahabat Sasuke itu ngelakuin hal bodoh.

"Gaya apaan tuh. Maju mundur maju mundur cantik cantik. Gue juga bisa gitu doank," koar Naruto kebawa liputan yang lagi nayangin artis cewek lagi jalan maju mundur. Sasuke sih cuma liat itu sobatnya yang emang konyol gak ketulungan (tapi dia suka) sambil masang wajah bosen.

"Sas! Liat gue nih!"

Gak tau emang sengaja ngerjain Naruto atau emang gak minat si Sasuke ogah banget nurutin Naruto and bikin Naruto kesel soalnya daritadi gak ditanggepin kayak cicak yang doyan nempel tembok. Sampe akhirnya dia punya ide jail gitu. Dia yakin Sasuke gak bakal bisa buat gak liat ke dia. 'Kali ini elo gak bakal bisa nyuekin gue Sas~' Hahaha. Naruto pun ketawa setan.

"Sasuke~"

Suara mendayuh serak serak becek punya Naruto bikin Sasuke gak enak perasaan. Pengen banget noleh tapi dia tahan.

"Sas. Liat gue~"

Kali ini desahan ala uke minta di haha hihi gak bisa Sasuke cuekin gitu aja dan bikin dia noleh cepet banget sampe itu leher dia sakit. Sasuke liat Naruto lagi berdiri depan dia sambil buka baju kemejanya. Kancingnya doank sih tapi cukup bikin Sasuke pengen ngelakuin ini itu.

"Majuuu... Munduuur... Majuuu.. Munduuur..." Naruto mulai niruin gaya artis yang dia liat di tv tadi.

Sasuke liatnya sambil susah payah nelen ludahnya yang tiba-tiba berasa kayak nelen kedondong. Susah banget.

"Mau majuuuu atau mundur sas~?" Naruto godain Sasuke sambil maju mundurin pinggulnya. Niat banget bikin Sasuke ngiler.

Naruto gitu terus sampe bikin Sasuke gak tahan dan malah deketin dia. Bukunya yang belom abis dibaca gak tau kemana, udah dilempar kali sama dia. Sasuke Sekarang lebih milih buat ngebaca apa aja yang dilakuin Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke malah adep-adepan sama Naruto. Dengan gaya yang sebisa mungkin dibikin keren tapi gagal total karna muka mupengnya, Sasuke megang pundak Naruto sambil bilang.

"Sini Nar, gue maju mundurin!"

Sasuke yang udah gak kuat iman langsung aja ngegendong Naruto ala karung beras ke arah kamar dia biar bisa leluasa maju mundurnya. Naruto sih gayanya nolak tapi gak serius, buktinya dia daritadi bilang "Jangan sas, jangan!" tapi pasrah aja di panggul sama Sasuke sambil nunggu di maju mundurin.

Dan Naruto punya trend sendiri buat mancing perhatian Sasuke yang selalu sukses bikin Sasuke ngiler kalo Naruto udah ngeluarin jurusnya.

"Maju mundur... Maju mundur... Sas~ lagiiiii~" sambil

ngedesah bikin yang dipanggil mupeng.

**THE END**

**Hai gaiiiiissssss... Lama ga muncul, sekalinya muncul bawa drabble gaje haha. Otak abis kena banjir maju mundurnya mbak-mbak di tv yang sesuanu bgt akhirnya bikin drabble ini deh. Sekalian ngobatin kangen karna lama bgt ngilang dari ffn. Khusus buat para pecinta pair favorit kita semua neh. Semoga kalian suka yaaahhh... **

**Makasih udah mampir. Sampai ketemu lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuNaru selalu dihati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KIZUNA**


End file.
